


the doubts that complicate your mind

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: zvezda moya [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentleness, Triple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I feel ridiculous,” Maria said, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror.Natasha and Maria share a moment, with nothing but a door and their hearts between them.





	the doubts that complicate your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/gifts).



“I feel ridiculous,” Maria said, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror.

“Why?” Natasha asked, threading in an earring. “I’m sure you look stunning, as usual.”

“Well,” Maria turned, looking at herself from all angles, “it’s not that I don’t look good. But I don’t want to come out and let you see me like this, and that makes me feel like the protagonist of one of those terrible teen romance movies where the girl locks herself in the bathroom and cries over her appearance.”

Natasha approached the door. “You’re not crying, though, correct?” Maria shook her head, then remember she couldn’t be seen.

“No, I’m not crying,” she called back. “Not even a little,” she muttered to the mirror.

“If you’re not crying, _zvyozdochka_ , then you cannot be one of these characters,” Natasha said pragmatically. She practiced drawing and aiming her ankle knives as she talked. “Of course, I don’t know any of these characters, so I may not be the expert here. But you are always beautiful to me.”

Maria leaned her head against the door. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“I love you,” Natasha replied, her voice muffled. “You are the star of my life. You have nothing to worry about, _zvyozdochka_.”

Maria took a deep breath and opened the door. “Well. Ta-da.”

Natasha’s eyebrows raised, but otherwise she concealed her reaction.

“It’s okay,” Maria sighed. “Let it out.”

“It doesn’t look bad,” Natasha said, her face spy-smooth.

“Hey, no spycraft in the bedroom,” Maria said, mock-solemn.

Natasha’s face creased into a smile. “You are still beautiful to me, _zvezda moya_ ,” she said, eyes dancing. “Even with your hair teased up as high as the Chrystler building.”

“It’s the shoulder pads that kill me,” Maria sighed. “Couldn’t Fury have sent someone else to the ‘80s prom reenactment?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to write BlackHill, using prompt 22 from [the way you said I love you](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/165060775039/) \- _Muffled, from the other side of the door_
> 
> Title from the classic Pat Benatar song, "We Belong." Yes, it's an '80s love song. I couldn't resist. Song and prompt both from the incomparable avesnongrata, who has welcomed me into this corner of fandom with open arms. Thanks, beautiful. I hope you like this.
> 
> Send me a pairing and a prompt from the list for your own drabble! Find me in all my nonsensical glory @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
